


Road Trip

by lastweekon



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastweekon/pseuds/lastweekon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zak is in a funk and Nick decides an impromptu road trip is just the thing he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nick dried his hair with a towel as he made his way toward the bedroom. Zak was still curled up on the couch, scrolling aimlessly through his phone. Nick was pretty sure he hadn’t moved in at least an hour. This lockdown had him in a funk and Nick hated to see the older man suffer.   
“I’m all done in there if you wanted to get in.” he said.   
“Okay.” Zak said, not moving from his spot.  
“Maybe after you’re done we could take Gracie for a walk?” Nick suggested. Anything to get the older man moving. “A little fresh air might be good.”  
“Yeah. Maybe.” Zak said, sitting up slowly. He hunched over, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he thought about standing up. He knew Nick was only trying to help. And the younger man was probably right about getting some fresh air. But the idea of a walk sounded exhausting.   
Nick walked to the back of the couch, grabbing hold of Zak’s shoulders and working to knead away the tension. Zak sighed, leaning back into the couch as Nick continued to massage his neck and shoulders.   
“That feels good.” he said softly.   
“Good. I’m glad.” Nick smiled, leaning down to kiss the top of Zak’s head.   
“Sorry I’m grumpy today.”   
Nick shushed him softly, continuing to knead into the tight muscles.   
“You don’t have to apologize.”   
Zak took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he relaxed into Nick’s hands. He had no idea how he would get through days like this without the younger man. No one else understood the way lockdowns affected his mood and energy levels. With Nick he didn’t have to worry about being good company, he could just be.  
“Have you eaten anything?” Nick asked.  
“Uh-uh.” Zak said, shaking his head.   
“Why don’t you go hop in the shower and I’ll whip us up some lunch?” Nick said, cupping Zak under the chin and bringing his face up. He bent over the older man, pressing their lips together.   
“I must really smell bad.” Zak mumbled against his lips.   
Nick chuckled, going in for a quick peck.   
“I just think you’ll feel better after a shower.”   
“Yeah...you’re probably right.” Zak sighed, hefting himself off the couch and standing to face Nick. “Do me a favor and _don’t_ put on any clothes while I’m in there.” he added with an appreciative glance at Nick’s towel-wrapped torso.  
Nick chuckled, rolling his eyes. Even in a funk, Zak had only one thing on his brain. 

Zak made his way to the bedroom, hair still dripping on his shoulders. He had to admit he felt a little better after the shower, but he definitely wasn’t back to his old self. What he wanted more than anything was just to pull all the shades and crawl under the covers for the next week or so. He knew there was no chance Nick would go for that, but he might be able to sweet talk him into a nap. He rounded the corner into the bedroom and was confronted by a fully dressed and grinning Nick.   
“I thought I told you not to put any clothes on!” he whined. “Wait, what’s going on?” he asked, noticing their empty bags on the bed.   
“Pack your bag! We’re going on a road trip.” Nick grinned.   
“What? Why?” Zak asked, confusion washing over his face as Nick darted across the room grabbing items left and right.   
“We don’t need a lot, just a change of clothes or two. We can get whatever else we need on the road.”   
Zak stared at him, wondering what had happened during his 15 minute shower.  
“Come on, get dressed.” Nick said coaxing him toward the closet. “I’ll pack your stuff. You want that new shirt you got with the red hat?”  
“Nick, what’s going on?” Zak asked again.   
“Nothing.” Nick shrugged. “I just know you’re having a crappy day and I thought this would be fun. Get out of Vegas…. Get some peace and quiet. Just the two of us for a day or two or however long you want!”  
“Just pick up and leave?” Zak asked, feeling anxiety bubble up at the spontaneity of it all.  
“Yeah.” Nick grinned. “Haven’t you ever wanted to just get in your car and go?”  
“I guess...yeah.” Zak admitted. “What about Gracie?”  
“I already called Aaron. He said he’d come pick her up in an hour or so.” Nick said with a hopeful smile. Zak looked _stressed_ which was not his intention. But he knew if he could just get him to agree, it would do him a lot of good.  
“But where are we _going_?” Zak asked, still hesitant about the idea. His bed was calling him and he wanted to answer.  
“Wherever we want!” Nick said excitedly.   
“That’s a lot of options…”  
“Come on, Zak. Just do this with me. You need a break, babe. And honestly, so do I.” he said, making his way over to Zak. He ran his hands over Zak’s damp arms, feeling the older man relax at his touch. “So let’s take a break from everything and everyone. Just you and me.”  
“That does sound nice…” Zak admitted, chewing it over in his mind.   
“Sun shining...open road...good music...we can stop at all the weird roadside attractions we never get to see.” Nick said in his most convincing voice.  
Zak felt a smile spreading across his face. He had to admit it sounded like fun.   
“Even the world’s largest ball of twine?”  
“You’re so weird about that…” Nick chuckled.   
“Nick, it weighs over _five thousand pounds_!” Zak exclaimed.   
“If you wanna see the ball of twine, we’ll see the ball of twine.” Nick said affectionately, wrapping his arms around Zak’s middle.   
“I just want you to be _open_ to it.” Zak said.   
“Anything you want, babe.” Nick smiled. “So you’ll go?”  
“I can’t promise I’ll be good company.” Zak said. “But yeah. I’ll go.”   
“Good.” Nick smiled, landing a quick peck on Zak’s lips before turning his attention back to packing. 

“You know there’s a sandwich in there for you too, right?” Nick asked, mouth full. “Turkey and swiss, just like you like it with the grainy mustard.”  
“Thanks. I’ll eat it in a little bit.” Zak said. He wasn’t feeling particularly hungry. He got this way sometimes after investigations and it always made Nick worry. He didn’t say anything, he just kept driving. But Zak could practically hear him mentally counting the hours since his last meal. “It’s a nice day for a drive.” Zak said, hoping to distract the younger man from his calculations.   
“Yeah, it is.” Nick agreed. The sun was high in the cloudless Nevada sky and Nick hoped it would do Zak some good. “Right or left?” he asked suddenly.   
“What?”  
“Right or left? Hurry, the light’s green.” Nick said excitedly.   
“Oh, um...left!” Zak said.   
Nick cut the wheel hard, crossing two lanes of traffic and cutting off a slow-moving car. The driver slammed on his horn as Nick breezed through the yellow light, leaving the other car behind.   
“Nick!” Zak screamed, landing a hard smack on the younger man’s arm. “What the hell was that?”  
“You said left.” Nick said, matter-of-factly.   
“Well, shit. I didn’t mean for you to kill us!”   
“Sorry.” Nick grinned. “I wanted to make the light.”   
Zak shook his head knowingly. Nick loved to tease him but Zak knew he would never put them in any real danger.   
“Well, maybe next time give me a little more warning?” he scolded.   
“Where’s the fun in that?” Nick smirked, taking another bite of his sandwich. “So, should we get on the interstate? Or you wanna do backroads?”  
“I don’t care.” Zak shrugged. They didn’t have a destination, so it didn’t matter to him one way or another.   
“Well, the entrance is coming up. You wanna keep going west, or head east?”  
“You pick.” Zak said.   
“Okay...” Nick said.   
Zak could detect a bit of disappointment in his voice. He was trying to make this fun, and Zak knew he was acting like a stick in the mud.   
“Let’s go east.” he said. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen the great plains.”   
Nick smiled happily, grabbing for Zak’s hand and lacing their fingers together.   
They settled into a comfortable silence as they drove. Zak sunk into his seat, bringing their intertwined hands to rest in his lap as he watched the scenery go by. Just touching Nick had him feeling more relaxed. The sun beat down on them and Zak felt his eyes begin to droop as the warmth spread over his body. 

“Morning sleepyhead.” Nick smiled as Zak’s eyes fluttered open. He hadn’t realized he’d fallen asleep and it took a second for him to register where he was.  
“Oh, shit…” he said, rubbing his eyes “When did I fall asleep?”   
“About an hour ago.” Nick said.   
“Sorry.” Zak said. “You should have woken me up.”   
“Nah. You needed the rest.” Nick said, with a squeeze to Zak’s hand, still interlocked with his. “But now that you’re up, I gotta pee so bad.”  
“Me too. Where’s the next rest stop?” Zak asked.   
“There’s a truck stop a couple miles from here. But every bump, I swear a little pee comes out.”  
“Nick!” Zak laughed, “Why didn’t you pull over?”  
“I didn’t want to wake you up. And I knew as soon as I tried to reclaim my hand, your eyes would snap open.”  
“True.” Zak chuckled, not bothering the release the younger man’s hand.   
“Okay…” Nick said, with a sharp intake of breath as they hit a bump in the road. “I think it’s the next exit. It better be the next exit…”  
“If it’s that bad, just pull over and pee on the shoulder.” Zak chuckled.   
“No, I’ve made it this far.” Nick said determinedly. “I can make it another mile.”   
“So, where are we?”   
“About 20 minutes from the Arizona border.” Nick said, thankful for a subject change to take his mind off his full bladder.   
“You made pretty good time.” Zak said. He couldn’t help but notice the way Nick squeezed his hand. The poor guy looked desperate to relieve himself.   
“Oh, thank God.” He said as he spotted the exit.   
He didn’t bother slowing down as the road curved, and Zak grabbed onto the door to stabilize himself.   
“Woah, babe…”   
“Sorry…” Nick mumbled, hurriedly pulling into the truck stop parking lot. “Can you please park it?” he asked, pulling up right next to the door and running inside.   
Zak chuckled to himself as he slid over into the driver’s seat. 

A few minutes later Zak sat in the car, waiting for Nick as he sipped on his water. He didn’t know what was taking the younger man so long. He’d already used the bathroom, refilled the gas tank and bought himself a bottle of water and Nick was still nowhere to be found. He was about ready to go back in and check on him when he did a double take. Nick walked through the door wearing a black cowboy hat and a big, goofy grin on his face. He looked very proud of himself as he made his way toward the car, casually gnawing on a slimjim.   
“What is that...?” Zak asked, feeling his face pull into a grin as Nick slid back into the car.  
“Well, this here’s my new 10-gallon hat.” Nick said with a mock-southern twang. “Whaddya think?”  
“It’s very Brokeback Mountain…” Zak said, taking a moment to admire the younger man. “Looks good on you.”   
“Yeah?” Nick asked, lips pulling up into a smirk.  
“ _Very_ hot.” Zak said, feeling warmth crawl up his neck as Nick’s eyes darkened with lust.   
“Might I say, you’re lookin’ mighty fine yourself.” He said, voice dropping an octave as he moved to close the gap between them.   
Zak met him halfway, stomach leaping as their lips crashed together. Nick wasn’t holding back, kissing Zak hard and fast. His tongue swept over Zak’s lips as his hands threaded through the back of the older man’s hair. Zak never got tired of Nick kissing him this way; desperate and frantic. And he kissed back hungrily as Nick pulled him in as close as the car’s center console would allow. He bit down softly on Zak’s bottom lip, dragging it with him as he pulled back. With their faces just inches apart, he let Zak’s lip slip from his teeth, dark eyes still piercing the older man’s. Zak swallowed hard, feeling the heat of Nick’s gaze in his blood. He reached up, taking the hat off Nick’s head and placing it on his own.   
“Well, I do declare!” He said with a twang, grin spreading across his cheeks.   
Nick smiled back, leaning in for a quick peck before handing a grocery bag to Zak and starting the car.   
“What all did you _get_ in there?” Zak asked, still coming down from his high. He rifled through the bag, finding an assortment of salty and sugary treats. The kind of processed junk Nick always gave him a hard time about eating.   
“A little of everything.” Nick said, making his way back onto the interstate. He didn’t care _what_ Zak ate as long as he got something in his system. It was already late afternoon and Zak hadn’t eaten since breakfast the day before.   
“Mmm...twizzlers.” Zak said, grabbing for the bag and tearing it open. He nibbled on the licorice aimlessly as he watched the scenery go by. They were in the middle of nowhere with open land stretching out on either side of the car. Far enough outside of any town or city for Zak to pretend it was just the two of them, no one else. And he knew he’d be okay if it was.   
“You okay over there?” Nick asked, pulling Zak from his thoughts.   
“Mmm hmm.” Zak nodded. “Just thinking.”  
“Thinking about what?”   
“Thinking about what it would feel like to stand way out there with you.” he said, pointing out toward a clearing on the horizon. “Complete and total isolation. No responsibilities, no trying to please everyone, no emotional baggage...just quiet. And you.”  
Nick turned on the blinker, quickly merging lanes to exit the highway.   
“You gotta pee again?” Zak asked.   
“No. I’m getting us out there.” Nick said.   
“How?”   
“I don't know. We’ll find a backroad.”  
“But Nick, what if we get lost?” Zak asked.   
“Babe, you can’t get lost when you don’t have a destination.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The road trip continues as the go off in search of Zak's clearing.

Nick sighed as they cruised toward the horizon. He wasn’t sure he was even going the right direction anymore, but he didn’t care. One way or another he was going to find them a quiet clearing where they could stretch their legs and watch the sun set.   
“Can you imagine living out here?” Zak asked, as they passed the first house in over a mile.   
“I don’t think I could handle it.” Nick said honestly. “Too quiet.”  
“Yeah...it would be nice for a while though.” Zak said dreamily. “Gracie would love it.”  
“Yeah, she would.” Nick agreed..   
“It’s so peaceful. And she’d have so much space to run around.”   
Nick couldn’t help but notice the distant look in Zak’s eyes as he spoke.   
“How long do you think you could last out here? Just you, me and Gracie.” he asked curiously.  
“A lot longer than you!” Zak chuckled. “I could probably go a couple months at least.”  
“What?” Nick said, shocked. “No way.”  
“I could!” Zak insisted. “I don’t really need anyone else.”  
“Sure you do.” Nick said seriously. “What about your family and the guys? Wouldn’t you miss them?”  
Zak shrugged, thinking it over for a minute.   
“I guess I would eventually…but I could make it a while. I’m just tired, you know?”  
“Tired of what?” Nick asked, feeling concern bubbling up in his gut.  
“Nothing in particular. Just generally drained, like I need to reset.” Zak shrugged.   
“Are you tired of work?” Nick asked.  
“No...not like I want to stop doing it. Just like I need to clear my head.”  
Nick nodded silently. He could understand that. This job was the most emotionally draining thing he’d ever done, but it was also the most rewarding. Still he couldn’t help but wonder- if Zak wasn’t tired of _work_ , what _was_ he tired of.   
“You’re not sick of me, are you?” Nick asked, hearing the uncertainty in his own voice.   
“No!” Zak answered without hesitation. He reached for Nick’s hand, threading their fingers and holding them in his lap. “I wouldn’t last a _week_ without you. Hell, I don’t know if I could make it a day.”   
“Sure you could.” Nick said. But he couldn’t help the relief that washed over him.   
“I don’t know…” Zak said seriously. “I was barely holding it together today. You saw me. If you weren’t there...I don’t think I would’ve even gotten out of bed.”  
“Is it really that bad, babe?” Nick asked. He didn’t like to think of Zak suffering alone like that.   
“Not always.” Zak shrugged. “It’s just lately I’ve just been having a harder time recharging my batteries after investigations.”   
“Well, we _have_ been going non-stop for the past few months. You haven’t really had time to unwind in between.”  
Zak nodded. He knew Nick was right. He was always right about these things. But he couldn’t help feeling like he was the only one who couldn’t leave work at work.  
“Unless that’s not it? Because, if it’s something else...I want you to feel like you can talk to me about it.” Nick said, squeezing Zak’s hand in his. “Or it doesn’t have to be me. If you want to talk to someone else about it-”  
“No.” Zak interrupted, shaking his head. “It’s not that bad.” He knew what Nick was suggesting. It was something he’d hinted at once or twice in the past, but Zak didn’t see how laying on some stranger’s couch was going to help him.   
“I just don’t want to see you hurting.” Nick said, brown eyes flicking up to meet Zak’s.   
“I know.” Zak said, smiling warmly. “And I promise, if I need to talk to someone, I will. But for now, I think I just need some time with you and a good night’s sleep.”  
“Okay.” Nick agreed. “I think I can help you there.”   
Zak smiled, softly kissing Nick’s fingers before settling back into his seat. “This is stupid, Nick. We’re never gonna find that clearing.”  
“Ye of little faith!” Nick scoffed. “I told you I’m gonna find you that clearing, and _I’m gonna find you that clearing_...or one just like it.”   
“Okay. Whatever you say, babe.” Zak chuckled. “But if I was you, and I was looking for a remote clearing out in the middle of nowhere, I’d probably try this turn right here.” He added, pointing toward a tiny dirt road that Nick hadn’t noticed.  
“Exactly what I was thinking.” Nick lied. There wasn’t time to slow down much, and he took the turn faster than he would have liked.   
Zak clutched the door, reaching a hand out to squeeze Nick’s arm as they barreled around the corner.   
“Exactly what you were thinking, huh?” Zak scoffed.   
“More or less.” Nick grinned. “This road looks promising, though.”  
“It’s definitely isolated.” Zak said.   
The road was lined with trees on either side, and the further in they drove, the thicker the foliage became.   
“It’s gonna be fun trying to find our way out of this later.” Nick chuckled.   
“Oh my God...we’re gonna die out here.”   
“Would you relax?!” Nick laughed.   
“They’re gonna make a movie about us.” Zak said. “And they’re gonna interview everyone we know. And no one is going to be able to explain why we we’re out here. Wherever the hell here is.”  
Nick couldn’t help but chuckle. Zak was always one for dramatics.   
“And they’re gonna talk about how I ate you to survive.” Nick joked.   
“You _did not_!” Zak huffed, with a well, placed smack to Nick’s stomach. But the younger man was laughing too hard to care. “You wouldn’t! Would you? Like, if it came down to it and you either eat me or die. Would you do it?”   
Nick took his time pretending to think it over, biting back a grin as Zak scoffed next to him.   
“Nah…” he said after a long moment. “You’re too muscley, you’d taste terrible.”  
Zak scowled at the answer, but Nick could see the smile pulling at the older man’s lips.   
“Besides, if I eat you, then who am I gonna spoon with for warmth?”   
Zak rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest in mock frustration. Nick knew he wasn’t really mad. He just wanted Nick to say the right thing.   
“Hey.” Nick said, nudging Zak’s crossed arms. “I’d gladly give up my arms and legs as food if it meant we could be together a little longer.”   
Zak smiled, chuckling softly. “That got dark quickly.”   
“Yeah it did.” Nick laughed.   
“Hey, look over there!” Zak said suddenly, pointing off to the left toward a small clearing in the trees. “I can’t believe we found it.”   
“I told you we’d find it.” Nick said happily. He veered off the dirt road, driving slowly through the natural opening in the trees. It was perfect. It was quiet and secluded with a beautiful view of the quickly setting sun. This had _definitely_ been worth the drive.   
Zak inhaled deeply, feeling the stress begin to melt from his shoulders.   
“Nick, this is beautiful.” he breathed.   
Nick smiled happily, pressing his lips to Zak’s for a quick kiss.   
“Let’s get out of the car and stretch our legs.” Nick said. He hopped out of the car, making his way back to the truck where he pulled out an old blanket.   
Zak stood slowly, stretching out his sore muscles while Nick laid the blanket across the hood of the car.   
“Hop on.” He said, nodding toward the car.   
Zak smiled warmly, following Nick and crawling his way up the hood.   
They laid back, wrapping around each other as the cotton candy sky swirled above them. Zak exhaled contentedly.   
“This right here is _exactly_ what I needed.” Zak said, smiling against Nick’s chest.   
“Yeah, I could get used to this.” Nick agreed, pulling Zak in a little closer.   
“The sky looks so cool.” Zak said. “I want to take a picture, but I’m too comfortable to move.”  
“Where’s your phone?”   
“You’re not moving either.” Zak commanded. “You’re the reason I’m so comfortable right now.”  
Nick chuckled softly, and Zak closed his eyes as the sound rose from his chest.   
They lay quietly like that for a while, while the sun inched it’s way toward the horizon. The sky looked different with each passing minute, colors changing and shifting as everything around them began to darken. Zak felt as if they were the only two people on the planet and he smiled to himself, thinking how he’d never felt safer or happier than he did with Nick’s arms wrapped around him. He lifted his head, pressing his lips to Nick’s. The younger man brought his hands up to rest on either of Zak’s cheeks as he kissed back, deliberate but unhurried. They didn’t have anywhere to be, so they wandered their way through the kiss; lightly touching and caressing familiar skin. Zak smiled as he pulled away, burying his head in the crook of Nick’s neck.   
“There’s only one thing that would make this moment better.” he said tiredly.   
“Oh yeah?” Nick asked. “What’s that?”   
“Twizzlers.”   
Nick chuckled, sliding out from under Zak to reach for the bag of snacks. He handed the bag to Zak before settling back on the hood. Zak quickly curled himself back around the younger man as he nibbled on a piece of the candy.   
“ _Now_ it’s perfect.” he said with a grin.   
Nick reached into the bag, pulling out some licorice for himself. Zak was right, this was perfect.   
“You know, I was thinking, we need to be better about scheduling time off between investigations.” Nick said after a moment. “Relaxing like this is so important.”  
“Yeah, you’re right.” Zak agreed. He already felt the fog lifting and he knew it had everything to do with this time with Nick.  
“Hell, if we plan it right, we could even take a _vacation_.”  
“Yeah?” Zak asked with a grin.   
“Yeah, why not? We deserve it.” Nick said decidedly. “We could sleep in, order room service, actually sightsee for a change...”  
“That does sound nice.” Zak agreed. “Where would we go?”   
“Wherever we wanted!”  
“How about right here?” Zak said, tiredly.   
“Sure. Or Italy, France, Australia…” Nick chuckled. “But here’s good too.”  
“Here’s great.” Zak mumbled.   
“You falling asleep on me, Bagans?”   
“Mmm hmm.”   
Nick chuckled, pressing his lips to Zak’s hair as the older man’s body grew heavy with sleep. The sun had set completely and he watched as the stars began to pepper the night sky. He’d never get over how many you could see when you were out in the open like this. No city lights to obstruct their glow. He thought briefly about waking Zak up. He didn’t want him to miss this rare, peaceful moment. But he couldn’t do it. Not with the older man snoring softly against him. 

“Nick. Nick, wake up.” Zak whispered quietly.   
“What?” Nick muttered.   
“We fell asleep.” Zak said. “I’m starving.”   
Nick groaned, rubbing his tired eyes as he sat up.   
“Ow. Shit…” he mumbled, rubbing at his back where the wiper blades had begun to dig into his flesh. “That was comfortable in theory.”   
“I slept like a rock.” Zak said with a satisfied smile.   
“That’s because you were sleeping on _me_.” Nick said, cracking a kink out of his neck.   
“True.” Zak grinned, hopping off the hood of the car. “So, should we go get breakfast?”  
“Breakfast? Babe, it’s 3am. I don’t know what’s even open.”   
“I’m so hungry, there’s gotta be _something_. All I’ve eaten for two days are these twizzlers.”   
“Okay, okay. We’ll find something.” Nick said, rubbing his eyes before climbing off the hood to join Zak. He was so happy that the older man finally had his appetite back and he’d drive all night looking for someplace to eat if he had to. He leaned in, kissing Zak softly. He could barely see the older man in the moonlight, but he felt him smile against his lips.   
“Hungry…” Zak mumbled back.   
Nick chuckled, making his way toward the driver’s side and turning the ignition over. Zak climbed in, smiling happily at the younger man.   
“You remember how to get out of here?” He asked cautiously.   
“Yeah, I think so.” Nick said with a shrug. “We’ll find out soon enough.”   
“Just don’t drive us off a cliff, okay?”   
“Oh, wait. So _don’t_ drive off a cliff?” Nick joked. Zak could be such a worrier sometimes.  
“I’m just saying, _be aware_.” Zak said seriously. “Are you awake enough to be driving?”  
“What, you mean after our 7 hour nap? Yeah, I think I’m fine.” Nick chuckled. “Would you quit worrying?”  
“Probably not.” Zak said. “But I’ll try to keep it to myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The struggle was REAL writing this chapter. But I'm pretty happy with the way it turned out. My problem was that I kept trying to wrap the story up but I finally realized I needed a third chapter. Writing is hard, people...
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the fluff (because there's a LOT of it). Third chapter coming in a few days! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys check out a roadside attraction.

Zak grinned as Nick sang along to the radio, hands drumming on the steering wheel. He turned the volume up another notch with each passing chorus, voice straining along with the music. Zak chuckled as the younger man attempted a drum solo.   
“What?” Nick yelled, grin spreading over his lips.   
“Nothing. I just didn’t know you were such a big Bon Jovi fan.” Zak chuckled.   
“Come on, it’s great road trip music and you know it!” Nick said. “You wanna listen to something else?”  
“No.” Zak said. “You’re cute when you sing.”  
“And you’re cute when you pretend like you don’t know all the words to this song too.” Nick smirked, turning the music back up just in time to belt out the final chorus. He hit Zak’s arm to the beat of the song, encouraging the older man to join in. Zak rolled his eyes, begrudgingly singing along. Nick turned the music up as he rolled the windows down, letting their voices carry out across the road.   
“Nick!” Zak yelled, rolling his own window up and smoothing out his windblown hair.   
“Babe. Who cares?” Nick said, bringing a hand to muss Zak’s hair.   
“Nicolas Groff!” Zak screeched, grabbing the younger man’s arm away from his head. “Can you not?”  
“You know I like your hair natural.” Nick said with a smirk.   
Zak released his hand, pulling the visor down to check his hair in the mirror.   
“It’s all screwed up now.” he whined, reaching into the back seat to track down his bag.  
“Come on, leave it.” Nick said.   
“I look ridiculous.”  
“You look hot.” Nick said, running his hand up the older man’s thigh. “Leave it.”   
Zak exhaled sharply, resigning himself. He worked hard to ignore the shiver that ran up his spine at Nick’s touch and he tried not to pout as Nick pulled his hand away too soon. He knew he was being stubborn, but he didn’t care.   
“So, you’re telling me I could just _roll_ out of bed in the morning and I’d look better than I do when I take the time to style my hair?” Zak challenged.  
“Well, I usually prefer it when you take a shower.” Nick snarked. He knew Zak was being stubborn, and he couldn’t help but tease him a little bit.   
“So basically, you hate my hair? Is that what you’re saying?” Zak asked, crossing his arms over his chest.  
“No, that’s what _you’re_ saying. _I’m saying_ that I like your hair natural sometimes.” Nick reasoned. “I love the way you look in the morning when you wake up and your hair is all over the place. And I run my fingers through it and it feels so soft against my skin. And then you look up at me with that goofy, sleepy grin... It’s my favorite part of the day.”   
Zak felt a smile pull at his lips as he let Nick’s words soak in. “You’re good.” He admitted, letting his arms drop to his lap. “Too good.”   
Nick shot Zak a satisfied smirk. He loved how easily he could diffuse the older man when he was being stubborn.   
“I’m just telling the truth.” he said with a shrug.  
“That’s really your favorite part of the day?” Zak asked, curiosity getting the best of him.   
“Yeah, it is.” Nick said sincerely.   
“I do love that... But actually, I prefer when we lay down to go to sleep at night.”  
“Of course you do.” Nick chuckled. “Sleeping is your favorite pastime.”  
Zak rolled his eyes dramatically.   
“No. That’s not why. I love it because I know that for the next few hours I get to feel your skin against mine. I just lay there in the dark, completely relaxed, listening to your heartbeat as I drift off. In the morning, I’m happy to see you, but all I can think about is how many more hours I have to wait until I can be with you again like that.”  
Nick smiled, lacing his fingers with Zak’s as he drove.   
“That explains why it’s so damn hard to get you out of bed in the morning.” he chuckled.   
“Yeah. I’m definitely not a morning person these days.” Zak laughed.   
“Were you ever though?”  
“Well...No.” Zak laughed. “Not really. But now I have a reason not to be.”  
Nick brought Zak’s fingers to his lips, kissing them lightly as they settled into a comfortable silence. Zak leaned in, resting his head on Nick’s shoulder, breathing in the familiar warmth of his skin. He smiled as Nick hummed along with the radio  
“This road trip was a great idea, babe.” Zak said.  
“Good. I’m glad you’re having a good time.”   
“We should make this a tradition. Try to hit all the lower 48.” Zak suggested.   
“Yeah, that sounds like fun.” Nick said. “But next time we bring bug spray before we fall asleep on the hood of the car.”   
“Yes please.” Zak chuckled, scratching at his speckled arms.   
“Hey, look at that.” Nick said, nodding toward and approaching sign. “Scenic overlook and roadside attraction at the next exit. Should we stop?”  
“What’s the attraction?” Zak wondered aloud.  
“It’s a mystery apparently. Which means we have to check it out.”  
“Yeah, okay.” Zak agreed. “What the hell?”

Nick pulled the car into the lot. He drove slowly, looking for any signage that might indicate what the attraction actually was. The lot was small. Only a couple other cars were parked and Nick guessed that they must belong to employees. A small, unassuming building sat at the edge of the lot.   
“There’s the scenic overlook.” Zak said, pointing to a simple sign with an arrow. “But what do you think the building is?”  
“No clue.” Nick said, noticing for the first time that the building’s few windows were all darkened. “Are they open?  
“I don’t know…” Zak said. “Should we check?”  
“Might as well.” Nick shrugged. “They promised a roadside attraction. I’m ready to be amazed.”  
“It’s a little creepy walking into a building like this in the middle of nowhere.” Zak said, sticking close to Nick’s side as they made their way toward the entrance.   
“Says the professional paranormal investigator.” Nick chuckled.   
“Whatever…”   
Nick swung the door open, surprised to find that it opened up into one large, circular room. The lights were low and the walls were lined with built-in display cases. It only took a moment for Nick to realize what he was looking at. But before he could say anything, he heard the sharp intake of breath as Zak came to the same conclusion.   
“Oh my God. Nick!” Zak said, grabbing the younger man’s arm and pulling him back. “I’m not going in there.”  
“Come on, Zak. It’s fine. They’re all in cases.” Nick said.   
“You know how much I hate snakes, Nick. Please.” Zak said, eyes begging the younger man.   
“Okay. We can go if you really want to.” Nick agreed. “ _Or_ you could be spontaneous with me.” he said, bumping his shoulder with Zak’s. “Step outside your comfort zone and have a little fun?”  
“I like my comfort zone.” Zak whined, grip growing tighter around Nick’s arm.   
“Okay. Let’s go.” The younger man agreed, making his way out the door.   
“No.” Zak said, sucking in a deep breath. “Let’s do it.”  
“Yeah?” Nick asked with a grin.   
“I agreed to come with you on this trip and you haven’t been wrong yet. I’m trusting you.” Zak said. “But when I can’t sleep tonight because I keep having snake-related nightmares, it’s on you.”  
“Deal.” Nick chuckled.   
As they walked toward the first case, Nick winced as Zak’s fingers dug into his arm.  
“Sorry.” Zak whispered, working to release his grip, but keeping the younger man close.  
“It’s okay.” Nick said with a calming smile.   
Zak’s heart rate elevated as they got closer to the glass. The snake lay curled up, but Zak could tell by the number of coils just how large it actually was.  
“Oh my God. Nick, it’s huge.”   
“Not the first time I’ve heard that.” Nick smirked. He smiled as the joke went right over Zak’s head. The older man was too preoccupied with the snake in front of him to hear anything Nick said.   
“I think I’d have a heart attack if I came across this thing in the wild.” Zak said, inching closer and closer to the glass and pulling Nick right along with him.   
“You wanna hold him?” A voice called out from behind them causing Zak to jump right out of his skin.   
They turned to find a young employee approaching them. He smiled brightly at the pair, probably happy to have visitors.   
“Hope I didn’t startle you.” he apologized. “I’m Kevin.”  
“Hi. No, that’s okay.” Zak chuckled, a little embarrassed.   
“I was in the back and I didn’t hear the door open.” Kevin explained. “Would you guys like to hold him?”  
“No. No thank you.” Zak answered quickly.   
“I would!” Nick agreed.  
“You would?” Zak asked, eyes wide.   
“Sure, why not?”  
“Because it could choke the life out of you!”   
“Not Bobby here. He’s not a constrictor.” Kevin said.   
“Does he bite?” Zak asked, nervously.   
“Only if you don’t hold him right. But that’s why I’m here.” Kevin assured him. “So, should I take him out?”  
“Yeah!” Nick said excitedly.   
“You’re crazy.” Zak said, taking a step back. "Please don’t die.”   
“I’ll be fine.” Nick chuckled.   
Kevin grunted as he lifted the large snake out of its cage, carefully holding it near its head to limit the snake’s range of motion.  
“Ok, I’m gonna place him on your shoulders and then I want you to grab his neck just like I am. Okay?” Kevin instructed.  
“Got it.” Nick said, suddenly realizing just how large this snake actually was. He shot a quick smile to Zak who was wringing his hands nervously.   
The weight of the snake was surprising resting on his shoulders. He reached his hand out to take hold of the neck as Kevin instructed.   
“Wow.” He chuckled, running his free hand along the scaley skin. “This is so cool. Zak, take my picture.”  
Zak fumbled for his phone, moving to line up for the picture but he was careful to keep his distance.  
“How do I look?” Nick asked.  
“Like a crazy person.” Zak said, snapping the picture.  
“You wanna touch it?” Nick asked, raising his eyebrows toward the older man.  
“No.” Zak insisted.  
“Not even if I promise to hold it _really_ carefully and keep his head far away from you?”  
Zak stared at Nick as he tried to decide how brave he was feeling. He _did_ agree to step outside his comfort zone, but he felt like he’d already done that just by agreeing to check this place out.   
“Fine.” he agreed reluctantly. “But I swear, Nick, if he bites me.”  
“He won’t.” Nick promised.  
Zak took a deep breath, inching closer and stretching his arm out until his fingertips made contact. He sucked in a sharp breath, pulling his hand away as the snake shifted on Nick’s shoulders.  
“It’s okay, you just surprised him.” Kevin said. “Nick’s got a good grip on him. He’s not going anywhere.”  
Zak nodded his head, reaching his hand back out to run his fingers lightly over the snake’s skin.  
“Feels cool, right?” Nick asked.  
“Yeah.” Zak agreed, cracking a smile. “I can’t believe I’m _willingly_ touching a snake right now.”   
“I knew you could do it.” Nick smiled. “It’s not so scary, right?”  
“I’m not holding it, Nick. So don’t even ask.”   
“Okay, okay…” Nick chuckled. “Thanks, Kevin. I think we’re all done with Bobby.”  
“Sure thing!” Kevin said, stepping forward to remove the snake and place it back into its enclosure. “We’ve got a ton of other exhibits. Check ‘em out and let me know if there’s anything else you’d like to see up close.”  
“Thanks, man.” Nick chuckled. “I think one was enough.”  
“Cool. Well, I’ll be over there if you have any questions.”  
“Thanks.” Zak said as the younger man made his way back to his desk.   
“You did great babe.” Nick said, wrapping an arm around Zak’s shoulders and pressing their lips together.   
“That’s what I get for agreeing to enter an unmarked building in the middle of nowhere.” Zak said, shaking his head.   
“Come on, it was fun. Admit it.” Nick smirked.   
“It was definitely interesting…”   
“So, what do you think? Should we hit the road?” Nick asked, pulling Zak in a little closer.   
“Yeah, but I’m kinda tired of being in the car. What do you say we find a hotel and order some takeout?”  
“Mmm...sounds perfect.” Nick said with a soft kiss to the side of Zak’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And somehow this story keeps going. I thought I was going to wrap this up in three chapters, but that didn't happen. I think I've forgotten how to keep these stories short. 
> 
> Hopefully you're enjoying the mindless fluff as much as I am! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the road trip winds down, the guys contemplate getting back to daily life.

Zak collapsed onto Nick, chest heaving with exertion. He felt the younger man breath heavily against him as he smoothed a hand over Zak’s sweat-slick skin.   
“That was incredible.” Nick breathed.   
Zak smiled, lifting his head to kiss Nick’s skin before resting back in the crook of his neck.   
“It _really_ was.” he agreed. “I didn’t think I was gonna be able to go for another round so soon. But you proved me wrong again.” he chuckled.   
Nick smiled, pulling Zak in closer.   
“I just know what makes you tick.” he said with a smirk.   
“Yes, you do.” Zak agreed, burrowing into Nick. He sighed, completely content. “I want breakfast, but I don’t want to move.”   
“Me either.” Nick said. “You wore me out. I feel like I could sleep for a week.”  
“Should we get room service?”  
“Does this place even have room service?” Nick asked. It wasn’t the nicest place they’d ever stayed, but out in the middle of nowhere, there wasn’t much to choose from.   
“I don’t know, but let’s try. I’m hungry.” Zak said, unmoving.  
Nick reached for the phone, pulling it off the table and onto the bed to dial the front desk.   
“Hello. Do you offer room service?...Yeah, okay. For two please….Okay, thank you.” He said, hanging up the phone. “They’ll be up in ten minutes.”   
“Wow, that’s fast.” Zak said, “I guess I should put some clothes on.”  
“Don’t you dare move.” Nick said, tightening his arms around the older man. “We have nine-and-a-half minutes.”  
Zak chuckled, not bothering to protest. He didn’t want to anyway. If he could have it his way, he’d stay like this all day.   
“You know, babe. We’ve stayed in some pretty bad hotels. But this one…”  
“Yeah, I know.” Nick chuckled. “Desperate times…”  
“Can you believe they have a hot tub here?”   
“Gross! No.” Nick laughed.   
“They do! I saw a sign.”  
“I don’t even want to think about what’s floating around that water.” Nick said, shaking his head.  
“Me either.” Zak chuckled.   
“How much would I have to pay you to take a sip?” Nick asked curiously.  
“Of the hot tub water?!” Zak screeched. “There is no amount of money in this world!”   
“You sure about that?”  
“Yes. Why? How much would you do it for?” Zak asked, shocked.   
“I don’t know...20 bucks?” Nick said with a shrug.  
“You wouldn’t.” Zak insisted.  
“Wanna bet?” Nick asked, raising his eyebrows. “I’m always happy to make some money.”  
“No way! I kiss that mouth” Zak said seriously. “How are you still alive?”   
“Just lucky, I guess.” Nick smirked.   
“And you say _I’m_ reckless.” Zak said. “Meanwhile, you’re holding giant, venomous snakes and offering to drink from a hot, festering pool of bacteria.”   
“Well, when you say it like that…” Nick chuckled. “I guess we’re both a little reckless now and then.”   
“Yeah, I guess we are.” Zak grinned, leaning in to press his lips to Nick’s. 

“I’m still hungry.” Zak whined, rummaging through the bag of junk food as they made their way down the highway. “That breakfast was inedible.”   
“And yet you managed to eat all of yours and some of mine.” Nick chuckled.   
“Do you realize they basically gave us three kinds of bread? Muffins, bagels and waffles. That’s it. No protein, no fruit.”  
“What did you expect, babe? That place was a shit hole.” Nick chuckled.   
“I need a pressed juice or something. I’m gonna get scurvy.”  
Nick couldn’t help but laugh. Zak always took his drama to the next level.  
“I don’t know that we’re gonna find a place to get pressed juice around here. But we could stop at a grocery store or something? Get you some lettuce to chew on?”  
“Don’t joke, Nick. I’ve been eating like garbage these past few days. I can practically feel my love handles growing.”  
“What love handles?” Nick scoffed.   
“Don’t act like you haven’t noticed.” Zak said.  
“Noticed what?” Nick asked again.  
“How soft I’m getting around my midsection.”  
“You’re crazy.” Nick said, shaking his head.   
“And I’m losing definition in my arms too.”   
“You _are not_.” Nick protested.   
“I am too. And it’s all your fault.” Zak said, matter-of-factly.  
“Oh, is that right?” Nick chuckled.   
“Yeah, it is. Ever since we got together I’ve been slacking on my workouts.” Zak said.   
“And this is somehow my fault?” Nick asked with a grin.   
“It is.” Zak said. “You said it yourself. I can’t get out of bed in the morning. And whenever we’re not working, I’m spending all my time with you instead of at the gym. Plus, you’re too good a cook. It’s becoming a serious problem.”  
“It is, is it?” Nick chuckled.   
“Yeah. Pretty soon I’m not gonna have any muscle definition left and you’re gonna leave me for one of those young guys that are always checking you out when we’re out together.”   
“What guys?” Nick scoffed.   
“The tan, built ones that look at you like a piece of meat. Don’t tell me, you haven’t noticed that either?”   
“I really haven’t.” Nick said. “Probably because I’m too busy looking at the hottest guy in the room.”  
Zak rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest the way he did when he tried to deflect a compliment.   
“The hottest guy in _any_ room.” Nick added, running a hand along Zak’s thigh and pulling a smile from the older man. “And for the record, your body is amazing. Why do you think I can’t keep my hands off you?”  
“‘Cause you’re a horn dog.” Zak smirked.  
“I’m only a horn dog for you.” Nick said with a grin.   
“ _Oh God, Nick_...that’s awful.” Zak laughed, arms dropping to his lap.   
Nick smiled, happy to see Zak laughing. He reached down, lacing his fingers with the older man’s.   
“It’s true though.” Nick said. “I didn’t think it was possible, but somehow, you wake up looking better every day.”  
“You think so?” Zak asked, smiling shyly.  
“I do.” Nick said decisively.   
“It’s just sometimes when I look at you, I can’t believe how handsome you are. And you’re in such amazing shape and I just feel like I’m getting so old.”  
“Zak, babe, you’re only three years older than me.” Nick reasoned.   
“I know…It feels like a lot sometimes.”   
Nick squeezed Zak’s hand in his. Zak didn’t seem to be joking around anymore. His eyes were lowered as he tinkered with Nick’s rings. This was really bothering him.   
“Babe, I didn’t know you were feeling like that.” Nick said. He joked around with Zak a lot and he couldn’t help but wonder if he’d said anything to make the older man insecure. “You know how crazy I am about you, right? And I don’t mean the stupid shit I say?”  
“No, I know-”  
“I never would have joked around the way I do if I knew you were upset about it.”  
“Nick, no...you didn’t do anything.” Zak protested. “That’s not what I meant.”   
“Are you sure?”   
“Positive.” Zak said seriously. “It’s my own stupid insecurities. I’m just scared you’re gonna get tired of me.”   
Nick released Zak’s hand, quickly pulling the car over to the shoulder. He turned to face the older man who could barely look him in the eye.   
“Tired of you? Don’t you know how much I love you?” Nick asked, propping a finger under Zak’s chin and bringing their eyes to meet. “I mean it. I can’t get enough of you. Not ever. I miss you when you’re sleeping right next to me. And when we’re apart, I find any excuse I can to bring you up, because saying your name feels like home. Thinking about _not_ being with you...it’s unbearable, babe.”   
Zak smiled, breathing a quiet sigh of relief. He leaned in, pressing his lips to Nick’s. The younger man sank into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Zak protectively.   
“I love you.” He mumbled against Zak’s lips between kisses.   
“So much.” Zak breathed back happily, pressing his forehead to rest on Nick’s.   
“Now let’s go find you some juice.” Nick said, with a quick peck to Zak’s lips. “Wouldn’t want you getting scurvy.”   
Zak chuckled, leaning against Nick’s shoulder as he pulled the car back onto the road. He aimlessly ran a hand over Nick’s forearm, feeling the sun-warmed skin beneath his fingers.   
“Just don’t change your mind, okay?” Zak whispered.   
“Not a chance.” 

They cruised down the highway, windows open. The music was barely audible over the roar of the wind, but Zak didn’t mind. He was enjoying the warmth of the sun on his skin and the freedom of the wind blowing through his hair. Nick drove quietly, only speaking up to comment on the scenery every now and then. Otherwise it was silent as they sat, fingers laced or Nick’s arm slung over the older man’s shoulder as he drove. Zak wished time would slow down so they could stay like this a little longer. But the days just kept passing by in a blur of happiness.  
“Oh, look.” Nick said, “Farmer’s market and scenic overlook at this exit. Wanna check it out?”  
“Sure.” Zak agreed. “I’d love to stretch my legs for a minute.”  
“Me too.” Nick said, following the road as it curved to reveal a grassy clearing peppered with white canopy-covered tables.  
“Woah.” Zak said, taking in the overflowing displays of fruits, vegetables and assorted baked goods. “This is so cool”   
“Yeah, it is.” Nick said as he pulled into the lot to park.   
“Nick, they have homemade jam!” Zak said excitedly. “Come on!”  
Nick smiled as the older man scrambled out of the car, waving for Nick to join him.   
“A chili tent. Are you kidding me?” Zak said. “I’m about to do some damage.”   
He grabbed Nick’s hand, setting the direction as they snaked through the tents buying any and everything they laid their eyes on.   
“Will you hold some of these?” Zak asked, handing a heavy bag of jam jars to the younger man.   
“You know we have jam in Vegas, right?” Nick chuckled, hefting the bag in his arm.   
“Not like this we don’t.” Zak said. “There is nothing like homemade jam on hot, crusty toast.”  
“You’re making me hungry.” NIck said, feeling his stomach rumbling. “What do you say we grab some stuff for lunch and go eat at the scenic overlook?”  
“Sounds great.” Zak said. “ I can finish shopping after lunch.”  
They dropped off the first round of bags at the car and stopped for two steaming bowls of chili and a fresh loaf of bread before following the signs to the scenic overlook.   
“This is beautiful.” Nick said as they made their way up the path which ended at a cliff that looked out into a cavernous valley.   
“Look” Zak said, pointing toward an open bench, “Let’s go sit over there.”  
“Would you look at this view?” Zak said taking a seat on the quiet, shady bench.   
“It couldn’t be better.” Nick said with a smile. Zak smiled back happily and Nick leaned in to capture the older man’s lips before pulling back to look him in the eyes. “Well, look at that. Turns out I was wrong.”   
Zak smiled, cheeks flushing slightly at the compliment.   
“This chili smells so amazing.” Nick said, turning his attention to his bowl. He opened the bread bag, tearing off a large chunk for himself before handing the bag to Zak. “The bread’s still warm, babe.”  
Zak took a whiff of the bag, the nostalgic smell washing over him.   
“Oh my God. I could eat this entire loaf.” Zak said, tearing off a hunk and dipping it into the hot chili. “This is so good.” he said, mouth full.   
“Better than my chili?” Nick asked, quirking his eyebrow.   
“No…” Zak lied.  
“You told me you _loved_ my chili!” Nick said in mock outrage.   
“I do!” Zak argued, grin pulling at his lips. “It’s just...yours doesn’t come with fresh baked bread.”   
“Well, shit.” Nick said. “If I’d known all it took to win your love was a loaf of bread...I guess I better learn to bake before some other guy comes along and steals you away from me.”  
“I think it’s probably in your best interest.” Zak joked, scooting closer to Nick.   
The younger man wrapped an arm around him, settling into his side as he took in the views. Zak continued to tear chunks of bread from the loaf, dipping them in the steaming broth.   
“So, it’s Thursday.” Zak said quietly.   
“Yeah, it is.”   
“We’re supposed to leave for our next lockdown on Saturday.”   
“Mmm hmm.” Nick said quietly, his thumb running aimlessly over Zak’s shoulder.   
Zak placed his bowl down, wrapping his arms around Nick’s middle as he rested his head in the crook of the younger man’s arm. They sat quietly. Neither one wanting to talk about leaving this spot. Or about going home and having to deal with the responsibilities of daily life.   
“You know, we never made it to the world’s largest ball of twine.” Zak said after a few moments. He smiled as he felt Nick chuckle softly.   
“Well, we’ve got a full tank of gas and nowhere to be.” Nick proposed.   
“What about the lockdown?” Zak asked.   
“What about it?” Nick shrugged.   
“We can’t just _skip_ it.” Zak said seriously.   
“We can if you want to.”   
“No.” Zak protested. “Not after you worked so hard to arrange it.”   
“I don’t care about that, babe.” Nick said sincerely. “Besides, I promised you the world’s largest ball of twine.”  
“Yeah. Well, we’ll get there eventually.” Zak said with a smile. “Maybe on our next road trip?”   
“I can’t wait.” Nick said, with a kiss to Zak’s temple. “So, you think you’re ready for this next lockdown?”   
“Yeah.” Zak said, looking up to meet Nick’s eyes. “This road trip was just what I needed. Thank you for making it happen.”   
“I’m just happy you’re feeling better.” Nick said, arm wrapping tighter around the older man.   
“What about you? Are you ready to go home?” Zak asked.   
“I am home.” Nick said simply. “I go where you go.”   
Zak smiled happily, pulling Nick in for a kiss. Pretending for a little while longer that they had all the time in the world to stay just like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This last chapter was harder to write than I anticipated. I didn't want the road trip to end, I guess. Apologies for making you wait! Hopefully it was worth it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't stay away from these two for very long. 
> 
> I'll be honest with you, I'm not sure exactly where I want this to go. I have some ideas but I'm kind of enjoying flying by the seat of my pants a bit. I like to just get these two alone sometimes and see what happens. Hopefully it's enjoyable! I'm definitely planning on a second chapter. After that, we'll see! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
